User talk:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer
Talk Archive ---- ---- Talk to Me New Tack, template Yes, I like the new direction a lot! Better to make the joke about the "institution" than the "individual," since that is ultimately what's more important (and funny, interesting, etc.). I blame the parents!!! lol (Also, I love the bear pic in the new version.) Oh, and I'm glad you like the template - I am just trying to find ways for us to get the googles to acknowledge our awesomeness without having to go all factinista and boring. blech. On a completely different note, have I told you today how wonderful you are? --thisniss 22:12, 18 May 2007 (UTC) ---- Image:DVC00067.JPG‎ | Xcesiv4ce 070518 - Hey! College hasn't killed me yet: 2 B's and 1 C for Spring Sem. Summer Sem. is only 2 courses for me. I'm trying to find a job, too. Signed up for the school newspaper as a photojournalist. So far, I've covered the commencement ceremonies for Spring. Hope everything is going well with you. :) Yeah, I'm gonna make this my own little gallery of chats for you. :) Image:197596921_l.jpg | Xcesiv4ce 070518 - I will be here with bells on! I'm still trying to get over that R&B video Stephen made. My Americone Dream turned to Americone Cream when I saw that. That interview with Jim should be a riot! I've got to polish up my Wikifingering to be able to change stuff at a second's notice. :) Chat Please jump on chat sometime today. :D --MC Esteban™ 19:21, 18 May 2007 (UTC) McNulty Yes, it is an amazing thing that he was both so involved and not involved enough. That's the thing about Deputy Attorneys General - too much and not enough. Between McNulty and Comey, it's amazing that our country is still standing. I'm wondering if perhaps we should develop an expose of this dangerous power position, so long hidden in the shadows of its too much and not enough involvement in The Greatest Administration Ever's affairs? --thisniss 17:31, 18 May 2007 (UTC) :Hmm...it sounds like the wheels in your conspiratorial head are already turning? Perhaps you should allow all that creativity spill onto a page? I am already behind on two new corporations: disasteraid.com and Stephen Colbert's Toddler of Fortune Magazine.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:39, 18 May 2007 (UTC) ::I've got to run out for a bit, but I will try to pitch in later. I got a bit of work done on the Splediferous Zeppelin Escapades the other night, but it would help me to know what you're looking for, in terms of attention. It seems like it just needs a final going over, imo, but I wanted to check in and see if there was more you had in mind. --thisniss 18:09, 18 May 2007 (UTC) :My hope and fondest wish is to have it featured one day...and maybe one day mentioned by --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:17, 18 May 2007 (UTC) Image Sorry, I was so blown away by the glamour of that photo that while fixing the link I didn't even think to add the parody disclaimer. lol --thisniss 05:53, 18 May 2007 (UTC) Lil somefin This has problems in some versions of IE, but my progress so far: Main_Page2 edit link. Note that removing all the UI is not mandatory, but it seems to work well by giving the tab area full width (minus ad width). --Splarka (talk) 07:56, 17 May 2007 (UTC) :P.S. Darn you and your new-at-top attitude. The + next to the edit button on all talk pages adds a new section to the bottom because wiki talk pages were built to put new on the bottom ^_^. (But since I put this on the top for you here, you should put it on the bottom for me at central, common courtesy!) '' colbertslist I made this new page, colbertslist, in order to speed Stephen's request for the ferrari/kidney exchange and because I felt it could be a good "service" for Wikiality.com to parody provide. I thought the "jobs" section would be a good place to link in pages from the new category you've been doing so much work on, so I didn't do too much there because I figured you would have ideas about it. I also think the categories are broad enough to tie in a lot of our "game like activities" and current events - I haven't done too much, but just started sketching for now. If you have any thoughts about potential additions, listings, etc., please let me know or just start adding to the listings! I hope that the "model" I'm using is clear, but just in case, this is what I'm going for. I feel we need some sort of riff on that logo, so I would appreciate suggestions there, too! Thanks --thisniss 21:44, 16 May 2007 (UTC) :I have been watching and it looks good. But I suspect you may have been working on it so you can get good with tables and such! Nice work. One suggestion: maybe put the explanation of what it is at the top all the way across?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:52, 16 May 2007 (UTC) Holy Words Hey, I love what you're doing with Template:Qholy. I think the words need to be a little smaller than what they are right now, tho - I made it so I could put some super lengthy quotes from the right Reverend on the Jerry Falwell page. Speaking of which, if you have a notion, it would be great if you could extend the truthiness of that page. I believe we should honor him in as much depth as possible, since it's not every day that a great American of such legendary status is raptured. (Unfortunately, I just don't know what else to say about him.) --thisniss 03:30, 16 May 2007 (UTC) :I was thinking about the size of them, but isn't that the point? These guys love the sound of their own voices! But, hey, you are welcome to change it as you see fit, even creating a Qholysmall (or Qholylong) for lengthier quotes.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:33, 16 May 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, I just made the "qholy" template really quickly from the "qbible" b/c I wanted something to convey the fact that Falwell spoke ''in God's voice. But the Bible template had the words "The Holy Bible" built in, so I made that one as a variant that would look like the Bible template but have more flexibility - it would be like the Holy word, but from another source. But I like the changes you made to "qholy" - now it is like the words of a "Holy Warrior", rather than an alternate source of God's words. So the big font makes sense for a quotes of normal length. Those long quotes of Falwell's are places where he's going off espousing the truth in Bible-like passages. So maybe there's a way to have a "Bible2" template for Bible-like quotes that don't come directly from the Bible, but from a Bible-like source? Then there wouldn't be a need to adjust the font on the "qholy" template, and I could just put the long Falwell quotes in the "qbible2" template? --thisniss 03:54, 16 May 2007 (UTC) :A quote from a source that is not the bible is a Qholy, to make one that is longer could be Qholylong. For long bible quotes, we can use Qbible or make a new one called Qbiblelong and change it somehow.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:58, 16 May 2007 (UTC) Colbert's Head I do not see a head. Where am I supposed to see it?--thisniss 01:27, 16 May 2007 (UTC) :Which head are you refering to?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:33, 16 May 2007 (UTC) ::Didn't you leave me a message asking if I saw Colbert's head?--thisniss 02:36, 16 May 2007 (UTC) :The one above you reply?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:37, 16 May 2007 (UTC) ::I do not see any head! What are you talking about?? Where? What? Huhhhh???--thisniss 02:38, 16 May 2007 (UTC) Mr. Troyyyy laaaaame.... deleting harmless messages. tsk tsk... i am ashamed to watch the Colbert Report now. In fact i wont watch it tonight Comey You know, I expected the James Comey testimony to be good drama, but wow! It almost had me singing Let the Eagle Soar!! Only Gonzales could push the line far enough to make John Ashcroft into a hero. Damn.--thisniss 21:55, 15 May 2007 (UTC) :I'm keeping myself ready for Monica Goodling's testimony!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:52, 15 May 2007 (UTC) ::Yes, but I suspect you're interested for different "informational" reasons. lol --thisniss 01:27, 16 May 2007 (UTC) Did You Know I made this page primarily because I needed to build a segue into posting "Did You Know"s on the blog. But as I was getting into it, I did also kind of like the idea of keeping a public page where someone could find a list all our "Did You Knowns". They are amusing (at least to me), and a good window into a lot of different pages. At any rate, if you haven't yet, I would appreciate it if you could take a look at the language on the page. I would like to figure out a way to add some formatting prettification that doesn't require tracking by date - that would be a page in the collander ass and not anything we want to take on, imo. Maybe I will break them up by subject area at some point, or maybe I will just leave them in a big ol list b/c that is the easiest thing to do! ;) It's certainly not a priority for now - the priority was a quick & dirty page for a link-to. --thisniss 17:35, 15 May 2007 (UTC) :I did see it and thought it was an interesting idea. I wasn't sure what you were using it for, but then I saw the link from the blog. Why not just leave it the way it is, and if someone comes up with a definitive idea, you can change it.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:38, 15 May 2007 (UTC) ::That sounds delightful to me. lol Just wanted to make sure you'd seen it, in case you had ideas. I do have one idea, but it's not for the page itself: I was reading today about making "image maps" (where you can click the image and it will take you to a linked page besides just its file page), so at some point in the far, far distant future I might like to figure out how to make an image map for the "Did You Know" on the Main Page (and maybe some of the others). Apparently the GIMP is helpful with this, but I still haven't been able to get it to run on my Mac. :( On a different topic, that was a good idea to link the blog from the Main Page - I might have even had the thought to do that in a few months (once all the asbestos clears from my brain).--thisniss 18:14, 15 May 2007 (UTC) :Yes, image maps, I started to use that for an idea on this wiki, but got distracted...speaking of ideas, how's your award coming?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:17, 15 May 2007 (UTC) ::Now that is what you call an old-school burn. My award is coming along beautifully on a computer in an office in a building that has been sealed off for asbestos abatement. I am going to try to get into that office tonight (I have a few things I need in there, but I will also dump down the award stuff to my lappy). I should be able to subvert the hazmat barriers because I have keys and know all the secret passageways, but I cannot traverse those hallowed halls of higher learning by day because right now they are full visible ass-cracks and invisible asbestos. So there you go - far more than you ever wanted to know, I'm sure. ;p --thisniss 18:32, 15 May 2007 (UTC) :Don't I know what it's like to not have access to a computer! That's why most of what I deem important (porn, wikiality.com stuff...) is on my laptop! So, even if there is an earthquake, I will still be able to spread truthiness!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:36, 15 May 2007 (UTC) The Hitch I've been thinking about making a page for The Hitch for a while, because his all-over-the-map thinking and unfortunate tendency to slip off into the toolshed both cracks me up and makes me crazy (it's one thing with the Fox crowd, who actually are idiots. We should be able to expect better from him). Oh, and Jeffrey Wigand was also on my list for the "Whistleblowers" chart (I lived here when his shit was going down, and my best friend was his babysitter - perfect "truthiness" sourcing, in the "someone heard from someone" school.) Anyway, back to Hitchens: that picture!!! Too, too funny. I believe that may be the nicest thing anyone's ever said about him, though. lol --thisniss 20:02, 14 May 2007 (UTC) :The "Hitch" pic is a true reflection of the real Hitch: all man, hot and sweaty, his full head of hair throbbing in the wind, while he holds a dead symbol of his manhood. I don't see why that picture is funny...BTW, uno may be able to go for the taping with Jimbo, and there is a page I have long neglected and was wondering if you would allow your twisted mind to take a stab at it...here...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:08, 14 May 2007 (UTC) ::twisted??? What's that supposed to mean? Just because I said that was a "nice" picture of Hitch Mr. Hitchens? lol--thisniss 20:12, 14 May 2007 (UTC) :Excuse me, but having a twisted mind is one of the requirements for writing on this wiki...if you're saying you aren't certified to write on this wiki...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:15, 14 May 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, yeah. I got your certification right here... I sorta felt like I'd settled the question once and for all after that. I scared myself a little, truth be told... harder to make any "greater purpose" arguments there. lol (you archived while I was replying - that was weird edit conflict)--thisniss 20:37, 14 May 2007 (UTC) :...O-kay...(Note to self: discussing The Hitch with thisniss makes her "anxious")...so, does that mean you will or won't look at that (this) page?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:43, 14 May 2007 (UTC) ::this is why The Hitch makes me "anxious." I mean, what if someone finds out? As for the Splendiferous Escapades... I will take a look. I am in the midst of a bizarre schedule glitch because both of my offices are in buildings getting ready to undergo "asbestos abatement" (doesn't that sound like fun? my university has moved into the 1980's, apparently). So I'm having to pack and move all my books and papers and files and everything. I'm totally uprooted right now - and all because they've ridiculously decided it's maybe, you know, a bad idea for us to breathe asbestos all the time. What's that about??? --thisniss 00:27, 15 May 2007 (UTC) :asbesto abatement? Don't you mean Asbestos Abatement? As for The Hitch, he is such a queen, if he did look like Fabio, his world would be much improved, since he loves himself so very, very much...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:30, 15 May 2007 (UTC) The Terms of Service state Please see Complaints for the conversation that was previously here.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:41, 18 May 2007 (UTC)